


Special Skills

by entanglednow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Headaches, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between police work in real life and police work on TV was the paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Skills

  
The difference between police work in real life and police work on TV was the paperwork.

Cops on TV never did any paperwork. In fact no one on TV seemed to do any paperwork at all. It was a mystery where all those files and reports and leads actually came from. The cops on TV never spent an entire day watching hours and hours of CCTV footage, and then doing three more hours of paperwork, and then _filing_ the paperwork. All while drinking bad coffee that tasted just as good hot as it did cold. You were lucky if you got it hot. You had to earn the hot coffee. He hasn't quite figured out what you have to do to earn the good coffee yet, but he's working on it.

Sometimes Danny hates the cops on TV.

Though granted, since he'd met Steve he seems to do almost as much shooting at people as paperwork. Some days there's even explosions, nearly being driven off of cliffs and occasionally the threat of drowning to liven things up. Lots of stuff that isn't paperwork. Yeah, somewhere there's a god with a really messed up sense of humour. Danny isn't quite sure what he did to merit its attention though.

Either way he currently has a supreme bitch of a headache that pills aren't touching, and trying to work with one eye shut stopped working an hour ago. If he could be anywhere, _anywhere else_ , then he would be. He would be there in a freakin' instant. But unfortunately he's still on shift for two hours.

He looks up and catches Steve watching him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" he demands.

"You, you've had your face scrunched up like a Goblin for like an hour now," Steve says bluntly.

Danny scowls at him and tries to think of a response to that. But before he manages to come up with something appropriately scathing and witty, Steve sighs and pushes his chair back, comes round the table.

Danny twists so he can follow him, squinting suspiciously. "What?"

Steve points. "Just face the front."

Danny thinks about shaking his head but he's worried his entire brain might rebel, and possibly explode if he tries that much physical activity. "I don't like you standing there behind me, I always think you're up to something."

Steve pulls a face, that one that he thinks means ' _will you just trust me_ ' but is in actual fact, way too close to his ' _do what you're told or I'll do horrible, gruesome things to you_ ' face and possibly also his _'I'm hungry_ ' face.

"What's with the suspicion?"

Danny waves a hand at him. "My suspicion - what, you'd be happy to have you standing behind you, doing who knows what?"

Steve doesn't say anything - which proves it's true - he just puts his hands on Danny's shoulders and twists him round in the chair.

Danny's noise of protest is lost somewhere under the squeak of the chair. "I'd be less worried if I knew what you were going to do."

"Stop being so paranoid."

"Ha, really? With you that's like a necessary survival instinct," Danny tells him.

Steve's shuffling around somewhere behind him now, and Danny has a far too clear mental image of exactly how many disturbing and horrible things he's capable of doing with his hands.

He lifts one of his own and finds a wrist. "What, you have magic powers now? The universe thought you weren't stupidly overloaded with special skills already?"

Steve smacks his hand away, and none too gently. Which is really impolite considering he's the one suffering here. Then Steve tilts Danny's head back a little, before pressing his fingers against his temples. They're warmer than he's expecting.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying something, shut up." Steve's frowning somewhere over his head, he can feel it.

"You're trying something - that fills me with so much confidence."

"And stop scowling," Steve tells him.

Danny lets his forehead smooth out, though not because Steve told him to. He'd been done scowling anyways.

Steve's fingertips push in gently, then roll backwards, there's barely any pressure at all. But Danny can feel it all the way down into his skull.

And, yeah, it's definitely kind of weird.

Though it's also good.

Fuck, yes, ok, it's really good. The knife behind his eyes gradually stops digging in and twisting. It settles into something steadier, quieter. Even the hum of the artificial lights stops making him want to cut his own ears off.

"Awh man," Danny says. It comes out half slurred and half surprised.

Steve grunts, some sort of agreement. Possibly there's smugness there too, but Danny's ignoring that due to the guy having a big enough ego already. Because really, of course the skill set he had wasn't wide enough.

He can probably make balloon animals as well.

The fingers disappear briefly and then Steve's fingers are tugging at the knot of his tie.

"Dude, what is with your continuing vendetta against my tie?" Danny asks. His voice comes out slow and quiet and strangely lacking in any sort of irritation at all.

Material slithers through his collar and suddenly Danny can feel the breeze from the air conditioning against the damp skin of his throat, and he refuses to admit how good that is.

He definitely notices when the fingers start pressing in again, moving up so they're almost in his hair, and his headache has officially gone - or at least retreated under the threat of Steve. Which is the same thing.

And it's _awesome_ and he's fully aware that he's making _noises_. But he's damned if he can help it.

The fingers stop, briefly, and it's a pause which is weirdly indecisive for Steve.

"Don't stop," Danny grumbles.

There's an amused huff and the fingers are moving again, knuckles somewhere in his hair, pushing it all out of order.

It's completely and totally innocent -

Or y'know, not.

But it's Steve, and Danny's learning that if you just go with it, it usually turns out ok.

  



End file.
